


Fleeting Hapiness

by nyawer92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Freeverse, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92





	Fleeting Hapiness

I wonder, if it really is possible to be unconditionally happy?  
If there is a possibility of a life without suffering?  
Or maybe that's not the apt word.  
Maybe suffering is an illusion too.  
Maybe pain is the only real thing you feel.  
Maybe happiness is a made ip construct too.  
Giving yourself temporary bursts of dopamine to quell the pain, the unhappiness.  
Not realizing how false the feeling really is.  
Maybe there really was no hapiness to begin with.  
Maybe there are only temporary triumphs,  
That numb you from feeling the extent of your pain,  
When there are no artificial barriers holding you back.


End file.
